


Time for Stories

by McKayRulez



Category: The Babadook (2014)
Genre: Coping, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children's books.. You just can't take any chances.. Time for some new stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like this was kind of fitting for an ending.

Amelia took a few steps back from the Babadook as if feasted on it's worms. She watched it for a moment, waiting to make sure it was satisfied. Then she turned around and headed out of the basement, picking up an empty cardboard box on the way, and locking the door behind her. You really can't get rid of the Babadook, she thought to herself, but as long as it stays calm in their it'll be fine. She remembered the book did mention if you where clever you could make friends with it... Is that what it was?.. A friend now? She shrugged it off. Speaking of books... She turned and looked to Samuel's room and went to it. 

She set the box on his bed and started grabbing all the books Sam had in his bookcase. She tossed them into the box. Every last one of them. Then picked the now full box up and headed outside. 

Samuel was practicing magic tricks with the new toys he got for his birthday. He looked up and watched as his mother set a box down next to the barbecue and began to prepare it. He tilted his head and went over to her. 

"Mom. What are you doing?"  
He watched as she huffed unable to get all the books into the tiny little lid. She gave up on it and instead went to the garden hose, bringing it over. 

"You can never be too careful Sam." His mother replied as she stuck a match and set fire to the box.  
She sat back watching the kids books burn. Sam sat next to her and hugged her. 

"But I liked those books." He whined. 

"Those books where bad Sam. Most children's books are. Those books on rhymes are a prime example. 'Ring Around The Rosie' the black plague, 'Jack and Jill' broken skulls, ect." 

Sam looked up at his mother and nodded as she refused to blink, watching the books burn. 

Later on(That Night): 

Amelia put Samuel to bed. Getting him under the covers.  
"What will you read me before bed now, Mom? We have no more books." Sam asked.

Amelia stroked her sons back. She turned and looked at him. She gave him a weak smile.  
"I used to be a writer Sam.. I can make up stories for you." 

Samuel nodded then looked into her eyes pleadingly. "Will you tell me a story about Dad?" 

Amelia's face fell into quiet sadness. She turned and looked away. Tears had started to edge at her eyes. She didn't want to talk about him. It was so painful.. She looked back into the eyes of her son. Full of desperate longing to know about him. Amelia felt her heart break. Maybe.. Maybe it was time.. If she didn't talk about him now after this whole ordeal then she probably never would. She sniffled and smiled weakly at him. She put and arm around him. "Sure.. Sure. I'll tell you about Dad." 

"Really?" His eyes lit up, in slight disbelief. 

Amelia smiled. "Really." She laid down next to him. "Now.. Where to start.."


End file.
